the_midlanderfandomcom-20200214-history
Locomotives from other series
In 'The Midlander' and its mini series, a few characters that come of others series/shows 'appear. These mostly play only minor roles to keep the plot moving, or are visiting the Moorland Steam Railway. Lawl 'Lawl 'is a Somerset & Dorest Joint Railway 7F that was on the Gladsville line in the 1920s following the Grouping Act in 1923. He was rescued by "Old Bill" in 1925 after he went runaway and nearly became a write-off at Gladsville. Bio Lawl is an overconfident tender locomotive built for the famed S&DJR in the start of WWI and spent most of his life running between Bournemouth and Bath on goods trains, sometime helping on holiday trains. Lawl came to the line in 1925 and almost was about to go to the scrapyards when he forgot to start braking on the gradient on the line towards Gladsville. Luckly, an ex-L&NWR G2A "Super D" 0-8-0 (Bill) helped him before be became a write-off at Gladsville station, where Hughes and a Fowler 2P 4-4-0 was waiting. Lawl went back to the S&DJR and the rest is history. Basis or real locomotive Lawl is based on the real 7F 2-8-0 No. 53804/13804/84. It was built by Derby Works for the S&DJR for freight service. It was withdrawn and scrapped in 1962, two years before the S&DJR closed in 1966. Personality Lawl is a bit cocky and never listens to others. Trivia Lawl is the main character in YouTuber IronLawl's 'The Random Railway Series' and 'The 110th Platoon'. The latter, his highest military rank is 'Battery Sargent Major'. Lawl's regiment (according to him from episode 5 of 'The 110th Platoon') is "The Royal Half Arsed Railway Artillery". He also makes appearances in 'B*tch of the Yard'. * In all these, Lawl is depicted without a face, which lead to face designer Maya Goncalves to design his face masks. Lawl could also be Jinty's cousin, since both of them are designed by the same person (Sir Henry Fowler KBE). Lawl's model is a renumbered Bachmann Branchline model that was marketed as LMS No. 13810, but renumbered as LMS No. 13804. Henry 'Henry is a large green locomotive loaned from the North Western Railway (NWR) in the years 1964, 1973, 1977 and 2005. He's close in design to Hood, Victoria and Leander (Leanne). Bio Henry's origins are largely unknown, including his original designer. According to fans of 'Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends', he was designed by Herbert Nigel Gresley as an experimental locomotive, but the design was built from those drawings stolen from him for an unknown designer in 1922. Henry was a poor steamer and was sold to Sir Topham Hatt cheaply, because he was desperate for locomotives on the NWR. Long after his purchase, Hatt found out that Henry was a poor steamer. The first solution to the problem of his poor steaming was Welsh coal, which improved the performance (which his design problem was a small firebox), but everything changed one night. He was heading a train known by railwaymen (including Thomas fans) as the "Flying Kipper", when he collided with a goods train waiting in a loop (cause: environment, ice and snow). Henry was badly damaged as a result of the crash, but was sent to Crewe Works with help of Sir Topham Hatt and his friend, William Arthur Stanier. Stanier rebuilt Henry from the wheel up from an experimental locomotive, to a member of his LMS Class 5 "Black Five" 4-6-0s.This meant he was more powerful and didn't need Welsh coal (but the series shows he still burns it). In the mini series, Henry is one of the locomotives that help save Hood from being scrapped by British Railways, and helped many locomotives on the Moorland Steam Railway during his three later visits. Basis or real locomotive Henry is based on a LMS Stanier Class 5 "Black Five" 4-6-0 of 1935. 842 were built by various builders from 1935 to 1951, and being built with little or no modifications by Stanier's successors, Charles Edward Fairburn (Kate's designer) and Henry George Ivatt (Jenny's designer). All were retired by August 1968 and 18 have been preserved. The Sherwood Forester, Dave, 45025, Eric Tracy and George Stephenson are members of this class. When originally built, Henry was a hybrid-type locomotive, made from an LNER Gresley A1 4-6-2 'Pacific' and an Ivatt C1 4-4-2 'Atlantic'. This was his form until his rebuild to a Black Five in 1935. Trivia Henry is one of the main characters in Thomas & Friends. Since season 21, Henry is no longer stationed at Tidmouth Sheds and no longer a member of "The Steam Team". He was the second character created by Reverend Wilbert Vere Awdry (aka "The Rev. W. Awdry"), the first being Edward. Henry's model is modified Hornby Thomas & Friends Henry, since the model is in the form of a Black Five. The model was given cylinder drain cocks underneath its cylinders to match the real locomotives. Henry is Shane Sowter's favourite Thomas & Friends character. Since Henry was a failure in original form, Hughes refers to him as a "Fowler's Ghost-type" locomotive, referring to the failed Metropolitan Railway fireless locomotive. Dave Dave 'is a Stanier "Black Five" that was stationed at Crewe shed. He is one of the many locomotives at Crewe that hates Victoria and is friend with a Standard 4MT 2-6-4T. He's now running on the Dark Railway in Kent, by was given back to BR for a short time to Crewe in 1962. Bio Dave was built by the Vulcan Foundry for the London, Midland & Scottish Railway (LMS) and is one of the earliest "Black Fives" built. Unfortunately, He seemed not to like his life on the LMS and when British Railways (BR), he thought that things were going to get worse. Around the 1950s, Dave worked with one of his classmates on the Somerset & Dorset Joint Railway (S&DJR), where he met Ed, Sid, Fowler, No. 5, Liz (another Jubilee, her real name is 'Furious'), Dai, Wilton, Lawl (possibly) and one of his classmates, No. 44826. When Lord Otthaniel Theodore Dark (known more commonly as "Mr Dark") found out about Dave, he brought the Stanier Black Five to the Dark Railway (DR), along with the first BR Standard tank, Brian. In 1962, Dave was loaned for a short amount of time to BR at Crewe shed with he had to try and take a break from the DR. Dave does make appearances in DR Lined Green. Basis or real locomotive Dave is based on the real No. 45101. This locomotive was built by Vulcan in 1935 and was withdrawn by 1968. The locomotive has long since been scrapped. Trivia Dave is the main character of Thomas Dibton's (aka YouTube's 'Dark DJ Productions') 'The Dark Railway Series'. He is seen in a series of liveries (including BR Lined Black and DR Lined Green). He also has a girlfriend in this series, Hannah (real name: 'Hannington Hall'). Because locomotives not having girlfriends or boyfriends helps show that both series are not set in the same universe. Dave's model started life as No. 45274 (made by Hornby), but renumbered to 45101. It was later renumbered (again) to 45231 'The Sherwood Forester' for the 2012 scenes for the movie. It has since been repainted to DR Lined Green and No. 45101, complete with 'Dave' nameplates and the railway's logo on the tender. In spite of Dave having a low number, he has a dome. The real No. 45101 was built "domeless". The TDRS Dave also has this problem. According to Thomas Dibton when Dave is depicted with a face, he is wearing sunglasses but first depicted by Shane Sowter, he isn't wearing his sunglasses. * Shane's reason for Dave having no sunglasses working under BR is because BR took them off Dave, even when he refused (he can't away with everything). Thomas 'Thomas is a rebuilt tank locomotive that came through Northampsmith in 1962. He is an old friend of Sharon and is the first locomotive owned by the North Western Railway (NWR), being the railway's No. 1 locomotive. Bio Thomas was built by the famed LB&SCR workshops at Brighton for the newly-founded North Western Railway (NWR) on Sodor in 1915, following the grouping the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway (W&SR), Sodor & Mainland Railway (S&MR) and the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway (TK&ELR). He was built to work at its mainland connection station at Vicarstown following his arrival on the NWR, along with an ex-Furness Railway (FR) K2 4-4-0 named 'Edward' (who became NWR No. 2). After becoming the NWR's No: 1 locomotive, Thomas was put to work on station pilot duties at Vicarstown railway station, which was the connection with services operated by the Furness Railway. After an incident with a certain experimental L&YR Class 28 2-6-0, soon to be numbered by the NWR as '5' (James), Thomas was awarded the Ffarquhar branchline that starts at Knapford Junction. He uses two ex-Midland Railway (MR) bogie coaches named 'Annie' and 'Clarabel' on his suburban trains. During WWII, Thomas was requested to be used by the British Army as their shunting locomotive on Sodor, since the army didn't have any Hunslet Austeries yet. This lead to him being repainted into a Wartime plain black livery and a military number on his bunker. When the first Hunslet Austerity arrived on Sodor in 1943, Thomas was no longer needed but was still military property until the war finished, which lead to him serving the whole war under the British Army as No. 'ARMY 1001', while the 1943-built Austerity 0-6-0ST was No. 'ARMY 1002'. Thomas was returned to the NWR in 1946 with five battle stars, due to his actions when military points around Sodor were attacked by Luftwaffe bombers. He was returned to his number '1' but was given a lined black livery, mostly because the railways on the mainland were not painting many locomotives back to their old colours. In 1962, Thomas was tasked of heading a small passenger train formed of three ex-SR Maunsell coaches for an experimental suburban service and lease under British Railways (BR) of which in that time, he was still in NWR Post-war black. Livery When Thomas first appeared in The Midlander, he was painted in the NWR's unusual post-war lined black with his number on his water tanks in white. When he returned in the mini series, he is wearing his more famous NWR Lined Blue livery with his number on the water tanks in yellow. In the 'Stories from the Wars' episode 'Spitfire', Thomas is painted in the Royal Engineers Green livery with the number '1001' painted in yellow on his water tanks. Basis Thomas is based on a LB&SCR Billinton E2 class 0-6-0T. These tank locomotives were introduced in 1913 as a replacement of the aging E1 class 0-6-0Ts for shunting duties by William Stroudley in 1874. Two years later, Lawson Billinton produced a version with extended water tanks that increased in range. The final locomotive (LB&SCR No. 109) was built at Brighton in 1916. The class lasted until the final one was withdrawn in 1963, and scrapped at Eastleigh Works. Thomas the Tank Engine is based on the version with extended water tanks. Trivia Thomas's model is a Sparkshot Custom Creations model bought via Shapeways. This is to make him appear exactly like his appearances are 1950 in 'The Railway Series'. This allows Shane Sowter to prevent him using a Bachmann HO model. The model has the Hornby model's chassis. * Thomas's face masks are the same used in Season 1 of 'Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends', which were also sourced on Shapeways. The usage of a different model of Thomas means that the Thomas in the classic TV series isn't the same as the one in the film. Thomas's CGI model was updated in 2019 for Season 23 of 'Thomas & Friends'. Shane Sowter put Thomas in the film as a tribute to his (and everyone's) childhood memories. Thomas was never seen in post-WWII lined black in the television series, which makes The Midlander non-canon with the main show. The reason for his black livery was for audiences to believe that he was painted black after WWII but the NWR haven't gone round to repaint him back to blue. * Thomas' post-war black is based on LMS post-war lined black. Donald Donald '''(formerly known as '''BR No. 57646) is a Caledonian Railway 812 class loaned from the North Western Railway. He was repainted to BR unlined black with late crests to make himself look right against the MSR's BR liveried steam locomotives. Bio Donald was built in 1909 by St Rollox works for the Caledonian Railway as a part of infamous 812 class (654 subclass) 0-6-0 goods engines. He was met by his brother/twin/classmate Douglas and the two quickly became know to always be with each other, instead of doing their separate jobs. In 1948, Donald was renumbered to '57646' under British Railways are the Nationalisation of the 'Big Four' that year, which is twin (Douglas) became '57647'. They continued to work in the Scottish Region of British Railways (albeit former Caley metals) until one of the two was to be sold to Sir Bertram Topham Hatt, director of the North Western Railway on Sodor, just off Barrow-in-Furness (in the London-Midland Region) Donald and Douglas asked for their numbers to be painted over to confuse NWR staff and locomotives. When they arrived, they soon both calmed their numbers "fell off," which is unlikely since their numbers were painted on, not plated on the cabsides in CR days. After finding out which one to keep (after Donald crashed into a signal box and Douglas crushed a brake van), Bertram Hatt had to keep both and they were repainted in what resembled CR lined blue with the numbers '9' (Donald) and '10' (Douglas) respectively. Both were also given nameplates (after the incident with Thomas's special BR Mk1). In 1995, Sir Stephen Hatt (the successor of his father Bertram) loaned Donald to the Moorland Steam Railway since his father loaned NWR locomotives to the MSR. Donald lost his NWR version of CR lined blue and was given BR Unlined Black with Late Crests on his tender and the number '57646' on the cabsides. Liveries Normally, Donald is seen in NWR/CR lined blue with the number '9' written on his tender. When he was loaned to the MSR, he was repainted to BR Unlined Black with Late Crests. Previously, he would have worn LMS Unlined Black, LMS Crimson Lake, CR Lined Black and CR Lined Blue. Basis or real locomotive Donald is based on a Caledonian Railway 812 or 652 class 0-6-0 goods locomotive. This class (812) was introduced by John F. McIntosh in 1899 as a replacement for the aging Drummond 294 class (Jumbo's class) and this was followed by the 652 class in 1908. A total of 96 were built by 1909 and even 17 were fitted with vacuum brakes for passenger work. The classes were withdrawn between 1948 and 1963, which nome of the 652 class survive. One 812 class does survive in preservation (No. 828) and is one of the 17 fitted with vacuum brakes. This family can be extended since three classes built for Belgium between 1899 and 1914. These classes are: * Type 30: Much in common with CR batch, 82 built between 1899 and 1901 * Type 32 (later Type 44): More powerful version fitted with Belgium cab, higher boiler pressure, new gauges and tender coupling, 502 built between 1901 and 1910. * Type 32S (later Type 41): As above but fitted with improved Schmitt superheater, 307 built between 1907 and 1914. Two (No. 41.195 and 44.221) survive in museums while a third (No. 44.021) was kept as a parts donor. It was later no longer needed and broken up for scrap in 2002. Trivia Donald's model is a Bachmann/Rails of Sheffield Caledonian Railway 812 class 0-6-0 that has been renumbered. * The reason for using this model is that the Bachmann USA model offered lacks brake gear and a proper cab. * The other reason is that the Bachmann USA model lacks the water tank that real locomotives feature. Donald's face marks are based on the same ones used in the second season of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. * The model was supposed for release in 2019 but in late-September of that year, the 812 hadn't even arrived and Shane Sowter started to grow impatient for the model's release. Donald's BR is fictional. The highest numbered CR 812/652 class is 57645. * It's unknown about Donald's LMS or CR numbers since the Rev. W. Awdry only created his BR number. It's possible his CR number 662 and LMS number is 17646 (BR number was created by replacing the prefix '1' with '5' on the final number). * Since Donald and Douglas have the highest numbers in the class, it makes a fictional count of 98 built. Cab shots of Donald's controls are done via Dovetails Railworks with the Caledonia Works model. Sid Sid 'is a Fowler 2P rebuilt with outside cylinders from the Dark Railway that visited the Moorland Steam Railway in 1999 for Gala Weekend. He was also the locomotive that brought Westminster to the MSR in 1963. Bio Sid was built at Derby Works in 1928 and found himself in the Somerset & Dorset Joint Railway (S&DJR) and made a friendship with a Fowler 4F 0-6-0 built the year before, Ed. In 1962, Sid was rebuilt with outside cylinders when a Compound was scrapped the year before, but he kept his power rating and the cylinders were modified to simple expansion, instead of compounding. In 1963, Sid brought the rotting ex-Southern Railway (SR) V/Schools class 4-4-0 Westminster to the Moorland Steam Railway for preservation, and left for his home of Templecombe, which he shares the shed with Ed. Despite his recent rebuild, was due to be withdrawn and scrapped by British Railways, which lead to him, Ed, Liz (a Stanier Jubilee officially named 'Furious') and Mac, a Fowler 3F tank, to leave the S&D. Mac first went to Scotland to find a buyer and his fate is unknown to Sid while Liz did find one, but he was scrap merchant in disguise. Both he and Ed tried to save her but they were too late to save Liz. After finding out about their old friend, a Black Five named 'Dave', they went to the Dark Railway and with help with Abomination, their arrival was secret. When Ed and Sid were discovered by visiting Battle of Britain class 4-6-2 No. 34072 '257 Squadron' told Lord Otto Dark about them and accepted them as part of the Dark Railway, and Sid was not withdrawn until 1972, when his boiler ticket expired with Dave, Leno and Theo in the new Galen Junction Railway Museum (the latter was separated from his twin Otto as punishment). Sid was overhauled sometime between 1972-1973 following being displayed in the museum and went off on load to a new heritage railway by new manager of the DR (along with Ed), Lord Zeke Otthaniel Dark. In 1999, after an absence of 37 years, Sid made a return to the Gladsville route under loan by Zeke Dark for the 1999 Gladsville Line's 16th annual Gala Weekend. He, along with fellow DR-owned locomotive (ex-GWR 4900 'Hall' class 4-6-0 No. 5930 'Hannington Hall'/"Hannah") were welcomed to the route with some scepticism since to the MSR, the Dark Railway hasn't improved its image after what happened in 1968 and 1969 (seams the MSR never got the memo). Maxwell 'Maxwell, better known as '"Max" '''to locals, is a large ex-GWR 2-8-2T that worked for British Railways. He normally uses Ryan (a 4575 "small prairie") to do his work, so he can use his railway howitzer, which he refers to it as, "his toy". Bio Maxwell was built at Swindon Works (originally in 1930) as a 5205 class 2-8-0T for heavy coal traffic in Wales, but was rebuilt in 1934 to a 2-8-2T and renumbered '7236'. Being a large tank engine made him a large target for abuse for being "too fat", or told to "lose some few tons". Ending up in a shed in BR days with ex-USATC S160 2-8-0 No. 95858 (Lima), fellow 5205 2-8-0T No. 5255 (Mathew, who now bears his old number), 4300 2-6-0 No. 5330 (Flanders) and 4575 2-6-2T No. 4579 (Ryan). Mostly, Maxwell started stealing from the military and has Ryan become a distraction for the Steam Reserve Corps to allow him to get away unseen. After destroying one shed with his stolen howitzer, Max had the others move in to Newton-on-Pyne sheds and threatened two BR Standard 9F 2-10-0s, No. 92198 (Craig) and No. 92199 (Rebecca), with it by saying, "This is our shed." After Lima sorted it out with the two, Max and the others were allowed to stay at Newton-on-Pyne (even when it was not part of his guerrilla-warfare plan) and after he got Ryan in trouble (again). By 1964, Maxwell was falling into disrepair and that same year as one of five Western Region locomotive proposed to be saved by the Moorland Steam Railway, but only two will be saved and the other three will be returned to the Western Region. Murphy and Andy ended up the final locomotives and Maxwell was sent packing, since he brought his railway gun with him and threatened Capulet with it. Maxwell was scrapped quietly that same year. Trivia Maxwell is the main character of Andy Stovold's (Steaming Westward Productions) 'Heavy Freight'. In this series, Maxwell is seen as being selfish and being too hard to convince, since he keeps thinking of strange plans, which always have a problem to them. * Andy and Stovold are named after Andy Stovold. * Maxwell was never depicted with a face in that series. Shane Sowter had Maya Goncalves design the face masks. Maxwell's model is a renumbered and weathered Hornby 7200 2-8-2T from a train pack. This model also has had some extra weight put into it for it to pull a realistic weight goods train. Maxwell quotes Maxen from 'The Dark Railway Series' in the episode 'Eddie and Maxen' when he and Capulet argue about Great Western designs. * Capulet uses Colin's line from the same episode: "Apart from they're out of date." Stan 'Stan 'is a Stanier Black Five from the Stovell Valley Railway. He visited the Moorland Steam Railway in 2000 as part of the new Millennium services being held on the line that year. He arrived on the railway a day before his older brother Dave. Bio Stan was built at Crewe Works in 1937 for the London, Midland & Scottish Railway (LMS). Livery Stan is painted in LMS lined black with his number '5440' in yellow on his cab sides and 'LMS' on his tender. Basis or real locomotive Trivia Stan's model is a renumbered LMS-liveried Hornby Stanier "Black Five" 4-6-0. His name refers to his designer, Sir William Arthur Stanier FRS. Percy 'Percy '''is a small saddle tank that visited the Moorland Steam Railway in 1987. He's one of the smallest North Western Railway (NWR) locomotives to visit the railway.Category:Tender locomotives Category:Secondary characters Category:Tank locomotives Category:Ex-LMS Category:Ex-GWR Category:Scrapped